I Never Told You
by fingerprintclues
Summary: BRUCAS, Things Lucas never told Brooke.


**Hey guys! This is a Brucas story in Lucas' POV. I hope you like it :) This was inspired by Colbie Callait's I Never Told You.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwann own OTH, because if I did, Brucas would be end game :)) Borrowed some lines from the series as well.**

**Please Rate and Review! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>I miss her a lot. Whenever I lay down in bed, I think of everything we could have been. How could I have been so stupid? So weak? So afraid? How come I didn't tell her everything that I really wanted to tell her? I wish I had told her.<p>

I close my eyes and clearly remember that day.

She knocks and enters my room.

"Hey Pretty Girl" I say with a small smile.

She looks at me, the sadness evident in her beautiful eyes. "Hi Luke."

It kills me to know that this is my fault, she shouldn't have to feel this pain. After everything we went through, after everything I did to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask her.

She takes a deep breath and looks outside my window and then she looks at all the photographs in my room and then the door. The silence is killing me.

"Luke, I think this isn't going to work out anymore" she says very quietly, I almost didn't catch what she said.

I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. I knew this day would come, I knew there would be a day when my Pretty Girl would push me away since I've hurt her so much. But I never imagined what it would feel like, I feel like I'm underwater, I can't process things. I see her lips move, but I don't really hear what she's saying.

She nudges me, looking worried. "Lucas, did you hear me?"

I shake my head no, "I'm sorry Brooke, I honestly didn't. I got stuck at "this isn't going to work out anymore" " I say with a sarcastic smile.

She takes a deep breath, as if to calm herself.

"I know this is hard Lucas, but lately, it's all about Peyton with you. It's like you've forgotten about me. We used to talk every day, I used to miss you so much but now, we go days without having meaningful conversations. And it seemed like you never missed me, and I guess at some point, I stopped missing you." She said desolately.

Well folks, when someone says they stopped missing you, you're pretty much screwed. There's not much you can do. Words couldn't and wouldn't come out of my mouth, this is such a pathetic sight, me, being a writer, can't find the words to say to the girl I love.

"I love you Brooke, I don't know what else to say"

She looks at me desperately, as if willing me to find the right words to say. I can't believe I'm failing Brooke all over again. Dating Rachel, kissing Peyton behind her back, not being there for her when she needed me and so much more. I can't help but sort of hate myself.

She approaches me and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you Lucas and I probably always will but this has to be goodbye for now Lucas."

After that, I haven't seen her in about 5 years. Then I called her up, out of the blue, wanting to tell her about my book being published and then we met up in New York.

I was standing by the bar, waiting for the prettiest girl when I heard her call my name. God, it still sounds heavenly when she calls my name.

"Well, well, Lucas Scott" She smiles cheekily at me.

I smile back and approach her for a hug "So you got my message?"

"You think I was going to miss a chance to spend a night on the town with a soon to be bestselling author?"

"God it is good to see you Brooke" and I hug her a little tighter.

We did some catching up over dinner , I told her that Keith bought my mom a new engagement ring and showed her the ring.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful Luke!" She gushed over the ring just as a waitress passed by.

"Congratulations you guys! Champagne on the house" she told us and we were unable to get a word in. And then she proceeded to announce our "engagement" to the whole room.

Oh God, how I wish it was true, I wish that I was indeed proposing to Brooke. But I wasn't and it's killing me inside.

Brooke wore the ring and flashed a big smile to everyone and winked at me.

"Hey it's free champagne" she said with a laugh.

After that, we went for a walk and rode a carriage. The carriage driver, seeing Brooke's engagement ring said that he'll give us a ride for free.

"So, what are your plans after you kids get married?" He asked us.

Brooke looked at me, as if to say, "Humor this kind man"

"Well, we are going to be a power couple! He's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line" she said.

"But we are still going to have time to make a big family" I piped in.

"Two boys and a girl"

"And I'll coach little league" I was getting carried away, wishing that this could really happen.

"Ooh! And I'll bake treats for the team, or buy them" she said with a small laugh.

"And we will spend our summer in our beach house"

"And winter in the southern France" she added."

I looked at Brooke in the eyes and said "It won't matter where we are, as long as we are together."

We were getting caught up in the moment, with my imagination running wildly. I was brought out of it by the carriage driver.

"That's all that matters. As long as you got love, you kids will be fine"

After that, we went our separate ways. With a heavy heart, I headed back to Tree Hill the following day.

Now, laying here in my bed, I wish that after that night, I told her how I still felt about her, yet again, words failed me. Maybe, just maybe, if I told her what was really in my heart, she would be in bed with me, she would be sleeping, while I watched her. Or we'd be married and she'd be pregnant with our first child. But I didn't do anything, I didn't say anything and it kills me.


End file.
